


Sleep

by Socioskull



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, One-Shot, Past Suicide Attempt, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socioskull/pseuds/Socioskull
Summary: For the nights when sleep doesn’t come and the night stretches on and on.((Gerard and Frank one-shot))





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Íslenska available: [Von](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244443) by [xxxHopelessStory (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxxHopelessStory)



Frank shifted in the bed, whining in discomfort. It was always the same every night.

Sleep for him was a luxury, one he apparently couldn’t afford. Every night spent without sleep meant another day full of fucking misery. Insomnia was a bitch. Some sort of medication would be nice but his doctor didn’t seem to think that he required it.

Tears stung in his eyes and he rubbed furiously at them, trying to make them disappear. He would not be crying tonight. 

He hated being this way, it fucked up every past relationship he had ever had. People didn’t want to deal with his bitching about sleep. They didn’t want to deal with trying to get him to sleep. Didn’t they realize that if he could sleep then he would?

Frank whined pathetically once more before flipping into his back, staring up at the ceiling which Gerard had insisted on decorating with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. Sometimes he would count the numerous stars while trying to fall asleep and ward off the coldness that seemed to permanently pervade his slim body. 

Gerard decided to make his entrance into the bedroom just as the first few salty tears slid down the side of Frank’s face. 

“Hi baby,” Frank hoarsely whispered. 

He heard Gerard gently sigh before turning to look at the smaller man. 

“Hey...no sleep?”

”No sleep,” Frank repeated, a sob escaping him. Gerard quickly turned back around, opening drawers and changing out of his day clothes to a pair of boxers and tank top and grabbing one of his hoodies. He rushed over to his side of the bed and climbed in underneath the covers, his body immediately latching onto Frank’s.

”Here, here my hoodie,” Gerard said sitting up and pulling the crying Frank up with him. He maneuvered his boyfriends arms through the sleeves before pulling it over his head and down. The hoodie was way too big on Frank, he was a fairly small for a guy and Gerard loved that. He was cute and adorable and everything in between and Gerard just wanted to cuddle him all day. Too bad they had to work.

Gerard pulled Frank towards him and cradled the boy to his chest, burying his face into Frank’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry baby.”

”It’s not your fault Gee, I’m just fucked in the head,” Frank replied with a wavering voice. He tilted up his head to look at his boyfriend. Frank gave Gerard a wobbly smile as he looked at him. Gerard truly was beautiful with his bold fire-hydrant red hair, amazing brown eyes, and smooth skin.

”Nonononono you’re not fucked in the head, we all have problemssss,” Gerard responded, his voice climbing an octave or two higher. “You’re my baby Frankie.”

“I should hope so,” Frank replied softly. 

“Trust me honey you are.”

”You should go to sleep now Gee, you have to be at work early tomorrow,” Frank said. He ran a finger through Gerard’s hair, gazing into his eyes. He watched as a frown settled upon his face. 

“No I won’t, if you can’t sleep tonight then I don’t want to sleep.”

”Babe I can’t ever sleep...just please?”

”Nooooo,” Gerard whined, rolling on top of Frank and stradling him. Frank giggled as Gerard began to press soft kisses all over his face.  

“Gerardddd...”

”Yes baby?”

”You make me really happy, you know that right,” Frank asked him. 

“Huh, that’s funny...because you make me really fucking happy too Frankie,” Gerard responded. Even in the dimly lit room Gerard could see Frank blushing. He smiled and noticed how Frank seemed to have forgot about his crying. 

“Now lay down Frank, you’re going to sleep tonight.”

”I am?”

”Of course,” Gerard whispered. Frank pressed a quick sweet kiss to Gerard’s lips before scooting back down into the bed and assuming the position of little spoon while Gerard became the big spoon. He brought up a hand to play with Frank’s jet black hair, twirling it around in a soothing matter. 

Chances of Frank getting any sleep that night where slim to none, Gerard knew. He knew that Frank would still be awake when he accidentally fell asleep and Frank would still be awake when he woke up in the morning. Gerard knew that Frank would spend another day suffering from exhaustion and feeling depressed and hopeless with bloodshot eyes. Gerard knew that. 

But he was here with Frank and he would help him get through it. Help him finally get some well deserved rest. God-forbid Gerard ever found Frank sprawled out on the bathroom floor and convulsing again, only for him to wake up two days later in a hospital and simply say “I just wanted to sleep”. Gerard wouldn’t let that happen to his Frankie. Gerard wasn’t even sure he could get through something like that again. The uncertainty of when his baby would wake up... IF he would wake up. All for some sleep. 

Gerard was going to be there for Frank.

Frank would get through this. 

**They would get through this.**


End file.
